There is a first time for everything
by AnimeBride
Summary: Charles cannot fight nor hide his attraction for Erik any longer. How will the other man react to the not so secret lustful glances? One shot. Charles/Erik


**There is a first time for everything**  
Animebride  
Cece

* * *

Charles had known his interest for Erik Lehnsherr from the very beginning. What he hadn't known, was just how strong the interest eventually would become.

He did not know if it was due to those irresistible, green eyes, or the strong jaw which gave the face such character, or the well-built body that made his heart stop every time Erik moved, or the extremely eatable neck that was luckily hidden under those turtlenecks -because only God knows what Charles might have done if it was exposed more often- or the mind blowing personality of the person that was blessed with all these thing.

Nevertheless, Charles often found himself staring a moment too long at his new friend. Especially when he could feel that no one was looking.

He made a little habit of it, stealing glances at Erik when the other was too consumed by the things around him too notice. He really enjoyed doing it while they were playing chess together. Erik's glowing eyes would be focusing on the black and white squares that were on the board, the last won brick still in his hands, his slim fingers trailing the soft material while the eyes traveled over…

Charles looked up and found that those green eyes were in fact staring straight at him. There was a moment of complete silence before his face started to burn; he knew the other man had seen the look in his eyes.

Erik got up from the chair as Charles opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out of it as his lips were quickly captured by Erik's own. The younger man blinked before closing his eyes slowly, the kiss was a bit stiff and fumbling. Yet he found himself liking it.

Charles could feel how his fingers tingled and the heat in his body spread with every beat of his now racing heart.

"By the kiss?" the red haired man wanted to know as he broke apart with a plucked brow.

Charles blinked with surprise as he was not sure what the other man had meant. His eyes got caught in Erik's grin and he suddenly realized, all these things he had thought during the kiss; how damn good it had felt and how he would jerk off to the memory of it later this night if it didn't work out with Erik, had subconsciously been transferred to the other man as he had let the wall down during that intense moment.

"Not only", Charles stood up and brushed away some dust from his jacket. He looked at Erik for a moment before taking the leap, "Don't you ever feel it too?" he studied the face which he adored so, not able to control his body heat just yet. It would be a lie to say that he had not wondered though. Had Erik felt this heat between them too?

"Of course, I am a man after all", Erik answered nonchalantly. Charles couldn't ignore the fact that Erik had used the word _man_instead of human, but he decided to save that argumentation to another time.

"Then what do you do?"

"Go for a run, workout", he answered, shrugging his shoulders, "training my powers…"

"Really?"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, jerk off?" Charles could not hold back a smile; it was just so weird, hearing him talk about it.

"What profit would that give me?" Erik asked with a frown.

"Well, the fact that it feels really good?"

"It's never been my thing." As the words left his mouth images made their way into Charles mind. Blurry scenes from the concentration-camps where men, together or alone, tried their best to achieve the one small moment of ecstasy and relief they still could get. The younger man felt repulsed by the thoughts but he never took his eyes of his friend.

Erik turned from him and sat down on the sofa, pausing a bit before looking at him again. "Is that what you want to do now, masturbate?"

"I actually have something else in mind", Charles answered as he causally walked over and sat down next to Erik, _casually_letting a part of what he had been thinking of since their first days together slip into Erik's mind.

The taller man was quiet for a moment, and Charles assumed he reflected over the mental image he had just been given. Probably trying to figure out if _he_had thought it or not.

"You wish to go further", Erik finally said with his dark voice, meeting Charles eyes.

"Well yes, I'm a man after all", Charles couldn't help but to copy his words and the small smile Erik gave him was priceless.

They looked at each other with a pleasant silence between them. Their eyes were shining in the dim light and Charles could feel how his heart started to race again.

"Erik, would you like to try it? More than kisses at least", he said slowly, closing the space between them as his eyes traveled between the green eyes and those gorgeous lips.

"I _have_done it before, you know", Erik replied with a soft laughter in his voice and Charles lips broke into a smile.

"I know. But it is somewhat different with a man."

Erik leaned in so close that Charles could feel his hot breath tickle over his parted lips, "I suppose I'd like to try it too then", he whispered before giving him a second kiss that day.

Charles ran his fingers through the redbrown hair and kissed him back with more force. Erik might be a quick learner; but he still had a great deal of more experience, which he intended to use. He gave the older man's bottom lip a tug before he slid his hands down Erik's neck, letting him go.

"What did you think about that?" he asked slowly, trying to look for hints in his face. He preferred not to read his mind if it could be prevented.

"I…" Erik seemed to think it over, "rather liked it."

Charles let out a sigh with relief. So far, so good.

"Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable with anything, and… feel free to try stuff yourself."

"It's not that it's uncomfortable, it's just different."

"Just as long as you think it is still good."

Erik nodded, a puzzled mien on his face.

"Erik?" Charles said calmly.

"Mm?" he looked at him with interest.

"You don't _have_to do this, my friend."

Erik forced their mouths together once again in a kiss, this more passionate than ever. The red haired man's hands ran up Charles' sides and he shivered as they moved up in his brown hair. It was well known that the other man hated to lose, in any matter, but frankly, Charles had never expected him to be this competitive when it came to _this_.

A soft bite at his lips and a hand running down his neck sent shivers down his spine, Erik moved in closer, giving Charles the opportunity to press himself against him, before Erik broke apart.

"You shivered."

"Yes?" The younger man breathed, not really understanding what he wanted, _just when it started to get so good…  
_  
"Why, I hardly did anything..."

"Well, bodies respond to different touches", he tried to defend himself while his face started to burn. Something shifted over Erik's face and Charles could just make out a smile at the corner of his lips as he closed the space between them again. Erik's hands traveled over his back, up his neck and down his arms. It seemed like he was eager to get more responses from him. Charles took the opportunity to do the same and the taller man seemed genuine surprised by the sounds Charles managed to get from him.

"Maybe we should, ehm, continue this is the bedroom. Just in case", Charles proposed, looking shyly at him with glowing, blue eyes.

"In case what?" Erik wanted to know and Charles could not suppress a small laugh.

"Well, the others do have a bad habit of interrupting us whenever we are alone."

"True", the older man answered with a slight tilt of his head and Charles had to tell himself repeatedly _not_to smile like a bloody child, or the horny teenage boy he apparently still was deep down.

He stood up and gave Erik his hand, which he used to get up. Charles figured they would move over to the bedroom without further contact as Erik released his hand, so he walked as casually as he could –The other mutant had other intentions apparently.

He moved up behind Charles, his hands finding their way over his stomach and sides. Charles had to remind himself that he _had_ done this before and would _not_moan over something as little as that. But it was hard when Erik caressed his body with a growing interest.

"You really seem to get into this now", he commented, turning his head so he could see Erik at the corner of his eyes. Charles allowed himself to be pushed towards the room.

"Of course. You can't expect me to stop unfinished."  
_  
Oh, God, I wouldn't dream of it_, Charles thought in pure bliss as Erik closed the door behind them, using the metal in the handle. There was a sharp sound as the lock turned by itself…

* * *

Wrote this about a year ago, thought it was about time to upload it! I hardly write anymore... I wonder why :(


End file.
